Solitaire
by MishaMystik
Summary: Leon est à une mission très ennuyeuse et il a sommeil. Il trouve un moyen de se réveiller. One-shot, Lime.


**Titre :** Solitaire

**Jeux : **Resident Evil

**Genre :** One-shot, Lime.

**Personnage principal :** Leon S. Kennedy

**Note :** Il n'y a aucun couple dans cette fic, Leon est seul. Donc, seul avec sa main...x)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était assis là, dans un immeuble pratiquement en ruine. Leon Scott Kennedy était en mission, il devait surveiller l'immeuble qui était en face de celui-ci. Une femme sous le nom d'Ada Wong mijotait quelque chose de pas clair dans cet établissement. Mais là, il trouvait le temps long.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux ouvert depuis trois nuits et trois jours, à surveiller un endroit qui semblait être complètement vide. Pourquoi encore fallait-il qu'il obéisse à des ordres aussi stupides ?

_Si __cela serait __rien que de moi, j'irais inspecter __ce __maudit__ immeuble. _Se disait Leon, les yeux levés vers la lune haute dans le ciel.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Les ordres étaient clairs. Mrs Wong devait être suivie de près et tous ses faits et gestes devait être surveillé.

_Mais pourquoi?_ Leon se le demandait encore.

La fatigue était assez présente et il était énervé par cette situation tout à fait ennuyeuse. Il devait trouver un moyen de se réveiller et vite. La chaleur et le silence qui régnait durant cette nuit-là, était insupportable.

_Impossible de garder les yeux ouvert__s __avec une ambiance comme __celle-__ci. _Pensait Kennedy, le regard dans les vapes.

Leon se frottait légèrement les yeux. Le sommeil commençait doucement à le vaincre.

_Un pet__it soulagement en solitaire __m'aiderai__t__ peut-être... _Se disait à lui-même en regardant un peu son entrejambe.

_Ça me __réveillerai__t__ peut-être un minimum... et puis cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas satisfait. _Sur cette pensée, le bel homme se déplaçait pour être assis plus confortablement.

Le châtain se mit au sol, dos à la fenêtre et il déposa sa tête sur le mur. Il fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Imaginer des femmes ou même des hommes dans des poses provocantes ou aussi imaginer leurs ébats, l'aidait à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Toujours les yeux fermés à imaginer bien des choses, Leon faufilait sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre et son bas-ventre.

Il se sentait bien, à oublier tranquillement ses problèmes, à oublier la vie d'aujourd'hui et oublier comment c'était devenu un enfer sur terre. Enfin, le jeune soldat pouvait penser à lui, à son corps et à ses besoins.

Tout en détachant son pantalon, Leon poussa un petit soupire de bien-être. Il sorti d'une main habile son membre gonflé par l'excitation et il commençait doucement à se caressé.

La chaleur dans la pièce montait en degrés avec le temps. Le visage du châtain était complètement rouge et quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient de ses joues à son cou.

Il avait trop chaud, cette chaleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Kennedy décidait donc de laisser son membre bien dure dans les airs et d'enlever son t-shirt. Un courant d'air froid passait sur son torse en sueur. Cela lui donnait des frissons de contentement. Avec un sourire satisfait, Leon glissait sa main sur sa verge pour continuer de se soulager.

De nouveau dans ses pensées érotiques, le bel homme complètement excité, fit des vas et viens tout du long de son membre durcit. Le bout de celui-ci devenait mouiller avec le temps et ça coulait tout le long de sa verge et sur ses mains. Il ressentait la jouissance peu à peu venir à lui.

Ses pensées devenaient maintenant floues, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Sa conscience était détachée de la réalité. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, était la douceur qu'il se procurait.

Une plus grande pression dans son bas ventre commençait à se faire ressentir, sa respiration s'accélérait et son cœur battait la chamade. Les mouvements de sa main devenaient de plus en plus rapide. L'espace-temps était arrêté, Leon ne ressentait plus la chaleur ni le sommeil. Tout ce qui comptait, était le plaisir à l'état pur qui habitait tous les membres de son corps.

Un long gémissement de plaisir résonna dans la pièce fermée, le jeune homme éjacula contre son torse. Quelques gouttes de ce liquide chaud coulaient sur sa joue et sur sa main. Leon poussait un long soupire satisfait et il se détendit complètement contre le mur.

Un large sourire prenait possession de son visage. Kennedy ouvrait les yeux pour constater le dégât sur son corps. Il approcha les doigts de sa main droite à ses lèvres pour lécher sa substance blanchâtre.

Leon restat quelques instants assis là à tout simplement sourire bêtement. Du coup, le jeune homme eut un sursaut soudain, il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il était là, dans cette immeuble. Il s'empressa alors d'enfiler son t-shirt, se contentant de laisser la substance sécher sur son torse.

D'un mouvement rapide, Kennedy attrapa son Snipe L1A1 à ses côtés pour ensuite s'installer à genou devant la fenêtre. Il regardait dans le viseur de son arme à feu pour vérifier dans les fenêtres de l'établissement en face de lui s'il voyait la présence d'Ada Wong.

_Merde, je crois bien que je viens de perdre sa trace._ Pensa Leon Scott Kennedy, frustré de s'être laissé aller dans un moment pareil.

* * *

**De gros merci à ma Beta Reader AngelScythe!**


End file.
